


Oh, brother

by thestreaklives



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestreaklives/pseuds/thestreaklives
Summary: Clay goes to Tony's house and Tony's brother tease them a bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Can you do one of Tony's brothers teasing him about Clay like in your headcanon? xx" 
> 
> Request from Tumblr.

“Tony, your boyfriend is here.” Andre, Tony’s brother after he saw Clay standing outside their door. The blue eyed boy felt his face heat up as he walked into the Padilla’s house and he saw Tony rushing downstairs, hopefully to save him from his brothers.

 

“Where have you been, Clay? We have missed you around here.” Andre said as he patted Clay on the back.

“Ya, dejalo.” Tony shooed his brother away, but he knew this was just one of them. They always had a ball when Clay came around, it was the ‘Mess With Tony and Try To Ruin His Life’ time for them.

And almost on cue, Joseph came out of the kitchen and spotted them.   
“There they are! My favorite couple reunited.” He teased as he put his arms around the other two boys. “What are you two planning to do today?” Joseph asked, grinning.

Clay felt his face getting hotter and hotter and cursed his pale skin in his mind because he knew his blush was going to be visible from miles away.

“We are-”

“Studying!” Clay interrupted abruptly. He was nervous and embarrassed, could you blame him?

Tony on the other hand sighed and pulled Clay by the sleeve. “Yes, we are studying.” He rolled his eyes and both boys started going upstairs.

“I hope that’s not Clay heading to your room without saying hello to me.” Tony’s mom walked behind Joseph and opened her arms. “Come here.”

Clay couldn’t help, but smile and go hug Tony’s mom. This family was big on affection, at least Mrs. Padilla was.. “I’m sorry. How could I do such thing?” He smiled at her.

Tony groaned from the stairs. “Are you people done? We have things to do!”

Andre laughed. “Oh, I bet. So many things.” He winked at Tony, but Tony just looked at Clay.

“This is why we always go to your house.”


End file.
